Reunited
by specs.fics
Summary: Life brought them together again after almost 7 years, but time did little to quell their longing for one another. Sakura and Sasuke find themselves reminiscing late at night after they defeat Shin and return home to Konoha.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"Have you been lonely, Sakura?"

Taken aback by the sudden question, Sakura pulled her head away from Sasuke's chest and met his eyes. They were finally home, after the whole ordeal with Shin and a long dinner filled with questions from Sarada and Sasuke alike, the two shinobi had retired to her-their- bedroom after washing up and were reveling in the warmth of each other's bodies, kami it had been so long, Sakura had her arms wrapped around Sasuke's waist and her face buried in his chest inhaling her favorite scent of wood smoke and sandalwood as he tucked his nose in her pink locks and held her close. They hadn't any time to talk since their 7return, and Sakura didn't feel a need to, her Sasuke-kun was finally back home safe after almost 7 years of being gone and that was truly all that mattered to her, but she could feel Sasuke had something on his mind since their hectic meeting earlier that day. She was glad he voiced it before she had to go digging.

"You're with me everyday, Sasuke-kun, how could I be lonely?" Sakura assured her husband. She, of course, was talking about their beautiful daughter who took so much more after her papa in the looks department. He gave her an incredulous look at her avoidance of the question, so she sighed deeply before running her hands up his chest to lock behind his neck.

"I missed you almost more than I could bear, Anata, but the biggest hurt is knowing you're out there without me this time. I couldn't stand the thought of you all alone if something happened to you... No one heard from you for 4 years, Sasuke-kun. When Naruto said he got a message from you last week... the relief i felt..." She closed her eyes and stopped that train of thought, she didn't want him to think that she was upset with him; all that matters is that he's here now, she knew he had a reason for the lapse in communication, it could be addressed when he was ready. "Yes, I sometimes felt lonely, but we're connected, you and I. I know you'll always come home safe to us." She finished with a pointed look that was a silent you better.

"Ah, always," he softened his gaze and whispered. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed as his face darkened into a pained expression. He gently pressed his forehead on hers and held her eyes as he said, "I'm sorry for everything, Tsuma," his voice so small she could barely hear him, but heavy with emotion, nonetheless.

Sakura felt her lip quiver under the weight of the guilt she felt eating at her beloved. His mismatched eyes filled with hurt as they met hers. His pain was her own; she had promised him a long time ago that she would take it all to spare him of even one more second.

"Anata," she whispered as she adjusted her arms so she could cradle his face in her hands, "don't be sorry for this. You're doing what you need to do to keep everyone safe. Your family isn't going anywhere, Sasuke-kun." She reassured him again. "So, please, keep enduring, for all of us, for our daughter."

Sasuke's face relaxed slightly, more from her comforting proximity than from her words. She stroked his cheeks with her thumbs as she waited to see if he would say more, watching his face fall and remorse take over his features; slightly creased eyes downcast and unable to meet hers, a 5 o'clock shadow on his skin framed his thin lips, his face more aged than Sakura had ever seen. Her heart ached,_ kami_, he looked so tired.

"I never wanted to be just an obstacle for her to overcome."

"Hey," Sakura tilted his face up to meet her eyes, "we all have to overcome our childhoods in some way, don't we?" She managed a lighthearted smile for him, "she's still the same little girl who would pull your hair to steer you where she wanted when riding on your shoulders. It's just been a while. Both of your feelings are connected too, y'know."

Sasuke removed himself from her hold and sat up on the bed facing away from her, his head hung low and gaze fixed on his lap.

"Anata?" Sakura asked tentatively as she kneeled behind him and gently draped an arm around his shoulders. She felt them sag under her weight, and again had the thought of how defeated he seemed to be today. She furrowed her brows in concern and leaned slightly around him to try to get a better look at his face when he finally spoke.

"I raised my sword at her, that same little girl" he croaked in shame, his eyes set on his only palm as he opened and closed it in his lap, probably resisting the urge to Amaterasu it, as it's his only one left. Sasuke would never accept a replacement for his left, claiming that it was his penance for almost killing Sakura and Naruto with that very hand. He didn't want to see the blood on it everyday.

Sakura sighed, almost defeated herself, as she wrapped both arms around his shoulders in comfort and rested her forehead between his shoulder blades waiting for him to continue.

"I just needed to get information... I didn't recognize her, she looked like...her sharingan, I-I thought she was..." He gave another heaving sigh as he wiped his hand down his face and shook his head; he wouldn't defend himself. "I scared her, Sakura... she probably hates me, the memory of a few good times won't fix that. I'm no father," he punctuated his sentence with removing Sakura's arms from his shoulders and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He was going to leave again, before he could hurt his family even more.

Meanwhile, Sakura was seething.

"Are you still a coward, Sasuke?"

She watched as his head instantly snapped up and his back straightened. His breath hitched and he held it as he turned his head to meet her eyes over his right shoulder. Her brows were furrowed in disappointment and her eyes seemed to glow with the rage she held in them. He rarely finds himself at the ass-end of Sakura's temper, so despite the defensive way he creased his eyebrows, he gritted his teeth and didn't bother to answer her rhetorical question, instead choosing to wait for her to get out what she needed to.

_Smart._

"You haven't been around much lately, so allow me to remind you. I know you are aware that we are not weak women, Sasuke. Our greatest strength is in the steadfastness of our love and our ability to forgive, and in that, your daughter is the strongest of us all. Never underestimate her again, especially after what she just went through. You are her father when you're home or when you're away. It's a bond even death can't break. You need to fix your relationship with her if that's how you feel, not run away. She loves you, her pain comes from not knowing if you love us," her eyes softened at him slightly, "I know you do, and I tell her that, but she hasn't seen it herself yet. I'm sorry it has to be you that does this mission. I wish things weren't so hard, but none of this will be any better without you in our lives, so stop thinking such stupid things already, sheesh."

He let the tension out of his shoulders and directed his gaze back to his lap, "ah, I wont underestimate either of you again... but," he looked at her again, "I need you to know, I never wanted to be gone so long without contact. Something happened, I was trapped in Kaguya's dimension. I barely made it out, only by creating my own dimension did I manage. It took very long, to be honest I had no idea what the year was when I returned. Time runs differently over there," his gaze took on a faraway look before focusing on hers determinately, "but I have a way in and out safely now, so it wont happen again, I promise."

That revelation shocked Sakura. She had been to Kaguya's dimension a few times herself. It was vast and completely uninhabited which meant he was very, very alone during at least the last 4 years. Her chest constricted at that thought.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun," she breathed as she threw her arms around his shoulders again and cradled his head in the crook of her neck. She felt his hand wrap around her waist and she straddled his thighs to make the hug less awkward. They stayed there for a minute, arms tight around one another, breathing in each other's scent as if it was the cure to their longing.

"Thank you, Sakura," he said as he pulled back to gaze at her green orbs, "I'm going to do better, by the both of you."

Now she felt guilty, more sad than guilt, but guilt nonetheless from getting emotional before she knew the whole story.

"I'm sorry you went through that alone," she whispered as she held his face in her hands once more.

"I wasn't alone. I felt you beside me everyday. My brother, Naruto, Sarada. I felt you as if your prayers for my safety were sent directly through my comm headset," he smirked at her. It was no doubt painful for him, but it was over and she knew he didn't like to dwell on things and she doubted it was any worse than what he's survived already, so she dropped the subject and smiled back, albeit a bit sadly.

Their eyes locked after that and Sakura felt his arm pull her ever so slightly closer as her thumbs traced his cheekbones. His face relaxed as his eyes darkened ever so slightly. _Was he-?_ Her eyebrows rose, he was remembering another time they found themselves in such a position. A night that Sakura remembered _very_ well, she thought as her face blazed, _oh Sasuke-kun, you're filthy!_ She gave him her dirtiest smirk and watched with satisfaction as the tips of his ears darkened with the realization that his thoughts were found out.

"Would you happen to be thinking of-"

"That night you ambushed me-"

"-in that secluded little place at-"

"-the sand daimyo's-"

"Oh! I almost forgot about that, I was going to say-"

He smirked. "The hideout in Oto? When you didn't see Suigetsu in the lake and you-"

Her face flamed up at the memory so she stopped his words with a chaste peck on the lips.

"Oh my gosh, Sasuke-kun, no! I was gonna say-"

"When we made love for the first time, on that bench in Wave country?" He whispered against her lips, voice husky with renewed want from her kiss, even innocent as it was.

But now it was her turn to tease him.

"Of course not that time, it only lasted for 2-ah!" She giggled as he slammed her on her back on the bed and kissed her roughly to shut her up.

The kiss quickly consumed her as she ran her fingers through his hair to get it out of the way, then gripped his thick locks in the back so she could hold him against her mouth, she knew he liked his hair pulled a bit anyhow.

As if on cue, she felt his throat rumble with a small groan as he tried to part her lips with his tongue, so she pulled harder on his midnight locks and giggled when he pulled away from her mouth with a hiss.

He glared at her, panting slightly from the kiss, "so that's how you wanna play it, huh?" Sakura bit her lip, knowing she was playing with fire, as Sasuke tangled his fingers in her hair and yanked her head back to clamp his teeth around her pulse point, surely leaving a bruise she would have to take care of later.

"Aah! Anata!" Sakura yelled as she wrapped her legs around his before bucking up to meet his hips with hers, desperate to feel his arousal against her. It had been so, _so_ long.

"Fuck, Sakura," he growled against her skin as he eagerly used his hips to push her harder into their bed, coaxing another sweet moan out of her. He pulled his head away to read her eyes once more. She was sure she mirrored the need she saw in his own mismatched eyes.

Time slowed down along with their breathing as she gazed up into his colored irises. One hypnotizing lavender, and another red-tinted coal; evidence of his racing heart. Sakura trailed the fingers on her right hand down to his chest to feel the strong thrumming for herself, never breaking eye contact. Sasuke in turn cupped her cheek and swiped his thumb under her eye before lowering his forehead against hers.

He had missed her.

She pulled his mouth down to hers once more, this time savoring the taste of his lips and committing the feel of his body on hers to memory. She let him part her lips with his thumb this time before he reacquainted himself with her sweet mouth.

Sakura moaned as his tongue slid along hers while she grazed her hand down his left side, feeling the corded abdominal muscles tighten under his thin shirt with her thumb. When did he get so... big? She enthusiastically lifted the hem to pull the damn thing off, needing to familiarize herself with his beautiful body again at once. Sasuke broke away from the kiss to assist her, sitting back on his ankles while she pulled his shirt over his head and threw it behind her, too busy with admiring his sculpted form to care where it landed.

And was he beautiful. He had lost the boyish lankiness he had after he shot up in height, he filled out his tall frame well, with broad muscular shoulders, bulky biceps despite one arm shortened at the elbow, he must have kept up with his physical therapy, she thought proudly. The scarred planes of his chest now lined with short, curly hairs that thinned as they trailed between his thick-set abs to his navel, thickening again before disappearing under his waistband. Many have lamented that Uchiha Sasuke was more god than man, something he would vehemently deny, but to Sakura, he was her god on Earth, his body a temple she was only too eager to worship everyday. And it had been too long since she last showed her devotion.

Man or god, that sinful smirk he plastered on when he saw where her gaze led her was certainly the devil.

He palmed down the center of her body, starting at the soft skin on her neck while Sakura bit her lip and gripped the pillow under her head, her eyes never leaving his face. He drew a line with his middle finger from between her breasts to her navel above her silky cream nightdress, his eyes following his hand and watching her arch into his touch before shifting course and sliding his hand up along her inner thigh and pushing her knee down to the bed, parting her legs open and drinking her in with his hungry gaze. Sakura mewled around her swollen red lip,_ kami_, he had barely touched her and already she was burning.

"Anata," she keened, "please, I need you," she squirmed impatiently under his gaze, "oh, fuck, I need you so bad."

"Shhh, I'm here, Tsuma," Sasuke hummed as he caressed the inside of her thigh, fingers trailing up to run his thumb over the damp fabric covering her pearl.

Pleasure ran through her middle and Sakura jerked as if she was shocked and gripped his wrist with both hands like a lifeline. She groaned his name, and he responded in kind, enjoying her pleasure as much as his own. Her eyes rolled back, all other senses focused on the gratification she was sure to receive. She let his wrist go when he continued the light circles around her clothed clit, moving her hands instead to splay along his abdomen, trailing her fingers down to his waistband before turning her hands and shoving them inside. She had only the time to feel the heat of him in her palm, hard and heavy, before Sasuke gripped both of her wrists and pushed them above her head.

"Sakura," he hissed, "keep those up there," he leaned down to kiss her when she whined in protest, "I'm taking my time with you tonight, it would do you best to just hang on for the ride."

_Um, who does he think he's messing with?_

Sakura used her right knee to jab under his rib cage and push him over and Sasuke lost his balance and fell on his back with a curse. Her wrists still snagged in his large hand, she flattened her palms under his sternum to balance herself as she straddled him and ground her hips roughly into his to relieve some tension. Her antics tore a groan straight from his chest as she threw her head back to voice her own delight.

Sasuke looked at her with half-lidded eyes before releasing her wrists to yank her nightie above her head and throw it aside, his hand coming back to her hip to control her pace. She thought she heard him grunt out the words 'control freak' but let it go in favor of familiarizing herself with the new patch of, surprisingly soft, black hairs that speckled his chest. Sakura cherished the soft moan that left his mouth as she ran her nails across his pectorals, enjoying the view of his tousled hair and unguarded face.

Sasuke regarded her almost bare form, his sharingan activating already. Sakura gave him a sweet smile before arching her back and rolling her head back to the right to flash his mark on her. His eyes were light with adoration as they lingered from her neck to her exposed peaks, and down to the white fabric still enclosing her womanhood, the tomoes in his irises rotating, her signal that he started recording.

_Why don't you give him a performance to remember?_ Her inner lewdly suggested.

She could feel the fluttering under her palm, and the rise and fall of his chest in time with the slow rock of her hips over his length, the fabric between them long soaked and becoming a nuisance. Sakura's smile turned into a salacious grin as she leaned down to run her tongue along the indent of his collarbone, savoring the salty taste of his skin, leaving her own mark in the crook of his neck.

"Sakura," he rasped in her hair. His thumb hooked in her panties and she could feel his desire attempting to prod into her beneath the fabric, shooting heat straight to her core.

She trailed a series of pecks up his neck before stopping to nibble on his earlobe, "let me, Sasuke-kun," She breathed into his ear before holding his eyes with hers and beginning her descent down his torso. She relished the shy look of realization that crossed his face when he understood her intention. She hugged him and rubbed her body against his, unwilling to part from his warmth for even a minute as she kissed down his middle. Sasuke hissed when her nipples grazed his and lifted his hand to pinch and fondle one pert peak. Sakura moaned against his skin as electricity shot through her and continued kissing down his abdominal until his jailed member was situated between her breasts. He stopped his ministrations on her breast to run his fingers through her hair, thumb stroking her cheek before moving lower to caress her jaw. Sakura tilted her head to take his thumb between her swollen, wet lips and sucked hard before circling it with her tongue and pulling away with a 'pop.'

"Fucking tease," Sasuke growled. Sakura looked up at him under her lashes and gave him an innocent smile while she used the leverage from her legs straddling his knees to mold her breasts firmly into his hips, loving the effect she had on him as he pushed back up into her.

"You make quite the picture..." she heard his husky whisper as he propped himself up on his elbows to get a better view of her.

"Do I?" Sakura licked her lips as she unveiled every smooth inch of his shaft. Unable to resist the sight of the swollen head glistening with his arousal, she ran her tongue along the slit then briefly suckled the head, moaning at the earthy taste and feeling him get impossibly harder. She pulled his boxers the rest of the way off and discarded them before she ran her nails up his inner thighs, feeling the way the muscles there tensed and jerked under her fingers.

"Fuck, get on with it already, I've let you have your fun," he growled at her. It really sounded more like a whine to her ears. Well, if Sasuke ever whined.

Sakura giggled, she couldn't quite remember ever seeing Sasuke so pent up in need of release. Sasuke didn't appreciate that very much, she gathered, because the next thing she knew he was sitting up and had his fist in her pink locks, pulling her up harshly to accept his kiss. Sakura sat on his lap and rubbed her clothed sex on his shaft as he bucked to meet her, both of them breaking from the kiss to groan from the delicious contact. He pulled her hair back causing her to arch her chest into his face. Sasuke was panting, his breath warm on her skin as he nuzzled between her modest mounds, pecking his way to a pebbled pink nipple before gently pulling on it with his teeth. He didn't stop there, kissing and sucking until her peak was hard and distended before moving to the other one. Sakura's moans grew more fervent from the combination of his mouth on her breast and her hips rocking against his. She felt the tightening in her middle signaling she was getting close to her climax, but this wasn't how she wanted her end to come, so with her fingers in his hair she tilted his face up and pecked him on the lips to let him know that that was enough.

Sakura stared into his eyes, blissed out and so full of love that her heart stuttered at the sight. They never broke their gaze, communicating without words the longing that plagued them all these years and the salvation they found now in each others arms. She wrapped an arm around his neck as she used the other one to maneuver her panties off of one leg, unable to wait any longer. Her arm joined the other behind his head in a tight hug while she pressed her forehead against his and slowly crossed her legs around his back, heaving breaths mingling in the small space between them. Sakura pressed her core against Sasuke's hard length, breath hitching at the hot feeling of their sweat slicked bodies rubbing against each other, her sensitive buds skimming his chest, further igniting the carnal flame she felt inside. _Kami_, she was really on fire. Sasuke wrapped his lone arm tightly around her waist and angled his hips back a bit so his tip poked at her liquid center, hazy eyes boring into hers as she lowered to meet him. Sakura moved slowly down his throbbing shaft, needing to bounce a few times to re-accustom herself to the way their bodies fit together. She felt drunk staring into his eyes, her body trembling in his arms and tears pricking her eyes as, finally, _finally_, their souls became one again.

Sasuke sighed in relief and swallowed her moans with a tender kiss when she seated herself fully on him, Sakura letting out a small sob as the tears finally fell. She felt so unbelievably full, tightening her arms and legs around him and not wanting to pull away to even chase her completion; content for now just basking in his closeness. She belatedly felt him criss-cross his legs under her, cradling her rear in his lap allowing him to slowly rock against her to relieve some tension. Sakura arched her back, pressing her hips flush against his when he bucked up, the angle hitting them both just right and pulling them away from devouring each others mouths to keen in pleasure. The intimate position was quickly pooling heat in her core, her clit rubbing against his pelvic bone with each shallow thrust. Sasuke tightened his arm around her middle, using the leverage to increase the momentum of his hips. Sakura met him in kind, keeping her back arched, and legs tightened around him, rocking in pace with his onslaught on her g-spot.

"Ngh.. Ah!-Anata... I'm gonna..." She sighed into his ear, tightening her body around his, trying her best to keep her strength in check as she neared her completion, hips grinding uncontrollably on his, pants and grunts leaving her unbidden. She heard him growl a curse before forging into her harder, his member straining inside her and his body tense from fending off his release. "Ugh! Fuck, you're so good... I'm, ah, I'm coming-Sasuke-kun, I'm coming!" Sakura's hips stuttered in wanton rocks as she threw her head back and wailed her lover's name in her rapture. Her vision went white and she vaguely heard Sasuke groan as he struggled to hold back and match the pace of her release.

Sakura came down from her climax with a heaving half-sigh/half-groan and collapsed in his hold, arms and legs loosening as she laid her head on his shoulder and spotted kisses on his neck while she caught her bearings.

"Hn. That all you got, Tsuma?" She heard Sasuke's husky voice as he nudged her ear with his nose playfully, still very hard inside of her, and very ready to continue.

"Mm-hm.." she mumbled lazily, "s'your turn." Sakura made her point by bending backwards and sprawling on the bed before him, hands above her head, and still connected at the junction of their bodies.

Sasuke made an amused _tch_ as if to say_ like I wasn't already doing all the work_, the teasing sound drawing a languid grin on her face as he adjusted his angle to pump into her once more, hooking his arm around her leg to better fuck her. Sakura opened her eyes to watch him, big and imposing, beads of sweat on his body catching the moonlight through the open window and shining on his pale skin, and his eyes,_ kami, those eyes_ watching her writhe below him always got her. She could see everything reflected in his sharingan; eyes to the soul, indeed. He wasn't one to compliment Sakura on such things as vain as appearances, but when he watched her like this, she clearly felt all the desire and yearning he felt for her. She reached a hand to twine her fingers with his, his arm still hooked on her leg. She lifted that leg to sit on his shoulder and pulled his hand down to hold hers against the bed above her head, the position testing her flexibility, but tempting him all the more. She brought the other leg up on his opposite shoulder and smirked at him when she quickly stretched her arm straight above her. He fell and dropped his weight on her legs with a curse, bending her in two and shoving himself inside her tight, wet, heat as far as he could go, the position making it an even more snug fit.

"Sakura," Sasuke panted and kissed her chastely on her bruised lips, "I can't- I don't want to hold back anymore." His grip on her hand tightened as his hips quickened, pounding into her tight hole unforgivingly. She mewled her agreement as she looked up at him, his face inches from hers, breaths puffing on her face as he fucked into her at a ferocious pace. Sakura felt her body go ablaze again at the captivating sight of his face frenzied with need, already on the cusp of her second orgasm as she felt him rapidly approaching completion. Sakura pushed up on her legs so Sasuke could pump into her harder, grunting with each thrust from the effort, sweat beading off his nose and chin onto her body. She craned her head for a kiss, and he obliged, no longer settling for tender pecks, instead clamping his teeth around her bottom lip to pull it open so he could assail her warm cavern with his thick tongue. Sakura moaned and sucked on the appendage, feeling Sasuke's hips stutter as he sighed into the kiss. She took the hand he wasn't holding and clawed it down the center of his back, earning her another delicious lament of his pleasure. He fucked her harder as he bent her almost past her limits to sink his teeth into her shoulder in an attempt to quiet the amorous cries breathlessly leaving his mouth. The rough treatment was too much for Sakura, and she felt the coil inside her snap as her body shuddered, trying to writhe to the rhythm of her fluttering walls but unable to under the mercy of her lover. She wailed incoherently, vision going out before quickly coming down and begging for some reprieve for her aching muscles.

Sasuke had no intention of slowing down for her, however. He fucked her through her orgasm, his pace brutal as her walls clamped down on him. Sakura used the last of her energy to hold her pose, wanting him to achieve his release soon, sobs leaving her mouth from the exertion on her abs and hamstrings.

"Sasuke-kun, please!" She gasped, "Come, Sasuke... I-I need you to... come, now!" Sakura pleaded. She released his hand to drag both sets of nails down his back to his firm buttocks, digging her fingers in the supple flesh there and pulling him ever closer to her.

"Fuck! ...Yes, Sakura," Sasuke let out an animalistic cry as his now free hand grasped her hair so tightly it hurt and brought her forehead to his, the small amount of pain bringing her pleasure to new heights. Sakura lost herself to divine euphoria again that night when Sasuke pressed his lips to hers in an urgent, crushing kiss, something like a desperate whimper vibrating against her mouth before her walls squeezed him, enticing him into her soaked, burning flesh and pushing him over the edge with her. He parted her lips with his tongue and Sakura matched his erotic groan as her nails dug crescents into his behind. Sasuke gave her everything he had, his hips stuttered in time with hers as he laid his weight on her and rocked into her with leverage off of the balls of his feet, crushing his mouth to hers to feel her cries and filling her up with his seed as her walls sucked in every last drop.

Sakura went limp under him after their mind-blowing finish, Sasuke nudged her legs off of his shoulders and they fell unceremoniously to the bed in a heap. He pulled his flaccid organ out of her and sat on his haunches, hissing at the sensitivity. He took one last look at Sakura's disheveled form before deactivating his sharingan; love bites peppering her chest and neck, hair in a nest, lips well loved, and legs spread wide, the evidence of their lovemaking seeping out of her core- he committed it all to memory.

Sakura turned her head from side to side deliriously, her breathing finally calming down enough for her to speak.

"Anata," she raised her left hand towards him, fingers fanned out.

"Tsuma," he laced his fingers in hers before laying down on her right side facing her, his arms spread invitingly. Sakura curled up against him, their legs entwining while she rested her head on his stump, her palms on his chest as he let go of her hand to pull the sheet over their bare bodies before wrapping his arm around her and pulling her in close. He buried his nose in her hair to inhale the familiar smell of sweet strawberries as Sakura closed her eyes.

"So what was it?" Sakura hardly heard the rumble on top of her head.

"Hm?" She asked, on the brink of sleep.

"What time were you thinking about, that we were together?"

She raised her eyebrows a bit, she had forgotten all about that.

"Mmm," Sakura sighed, "that first time after Sarada, when I ran into you at the Intelligence Division after I had lunch with Ino. Remember? Sarada was with okaa-san and you had just finished reporting back from an information gathering mission, and it was during the time we lived with my parents and, y'know, my mom made us sleep in separate beds until we were married, so we couldn't-"

"-shit, was that the time you pushed me into that closet and rode me on that box-"

"-that turned out to be Ibiki Morino's office and desk? Yep."

Sasuke laughed, "I almost got thrown back in prison for that. I would have, in fact, if Ibiki didn't take pity on us already for having to live with your mom and deal with all those crazy rules. I think that incident was what made him finally clear me enough to accept my inheritance so we could buy a house," he shook his head,"you used to be so insatiable. Really, Sakura, jumping me in my parole officers' office," he shook his head and laughed again, his eyes shining with happiness, the sight and the sound flooding Sakura with love and peace and so much contentment that she said a quiet prayer in her head wishing for a life filled with this feeling.

"Hey! It was your parole officers' office! You should have said something, Mr. 'these eyes don't miss a thing,'" she mocked with a light laugh of her own, "and... I'm still insatiable," she looked up at him under her eyelashes as her cheeks heated up.

Sasuke stopped laughing as he cocked an eyebrow at her, but his smile remained, "one, your hand under my cloak was very distracting, war could have broken out in Konoha and I would've been none the wiser; and two," he rolled over on top of her and pressed his lips to hers briefly, "good, so am I."

Sakura smiled joyfully as she fell into bed with her partner, husband, soul mate, and best friend.

She knew life would pull them apart eventually, but life would never make them stop wanting to be together.

* * *

My first fic! Any feedback is appreciated, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
